Un último empujón
by acm2099
Summary: Finn tiene lo que siempre quiso en una relación que puede perder por el miedo que le paraliza


**Un último empujón**

* * *

Finn se retorció en la cama. Tenía una venda en los ojos que le impedía ver nada. Se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo una enorme desesperación. Estaba excitado. La polla le rebotaba sobre el abdomen cuando intentaba encontrar un poco de fricción, pero era inútil. Una cuerda hábilmente enredada a los tobillos le subía para envolverle las bolas y la polla, para terminar sujetándole las muñecas a la espalda. El dolor era intenso pero también la excitación. Necesitaba tanto poder tocarse… De nuevo, se retorció en la cama.

Sintió el peso extra sobre el colchón y gimió cuando unos dedos se movieron lentamente sobre la planta de sus pies. Serpenteó por la cama causando que la cuerda se tensara y provocara que el agarre se hiciera más fuerte. Una gran mano subió por las piernas de Finn haciéndole estremecerse y moverse sin querer. El dolor era mucho y la desesperación lo superaba pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Estaba atado a merced de lo que _él_ quisiera hacerle. La mano se detuvo para coger sus bolas y darles un apretón. Finn jadeó dolosamente. Casi podía jurar que _él_ sonreía al verlo así, debatiéndose por todo lo que le provocaba. Finn había renunciado a todo su control para dárselo a _él_. Y vaya que sabía aprovecharlo.

Unos labios cálidos se cerraron sobre su pezón izquierdo mientras la mano seguía frotándole rudamente la polla, jalando la cuerda, causándole daño. Y a la vez deleitándole con esa boca sobre el pezón, con esa lengua aleteando sobre la fina piel, con unas succiones que lo hacían intentar acercase más a _él. _Pero no podía, aún no. Finn se descubrió haciendo sonidos que jamás pensó: jadeos entrecortados, chillidos casi histéricos. No podía hablar, _él_ así lo quería, sólo podía gemir suplicándole por más, diciéndole: tócame, márcame, fóllame.

Los labios se movieron hasta su cuello mientras una gran mano lubricada le acariciaba rudamente la erección. Finn sollozaba. Intentó incorporarse aun sabiendo que la cuerda se tensaría. Pero eso no le importaba, porque quería sentirlo a _él_, su piel, su calor. Quería frotarse con el cuerpo macizo como un gato en celoso y estremecerse con el tacto del vello sobre su cuerpo. Pero _él_ no se lo permitió. Lo empujó regresándolo a la cama. Le acarició más rápido, haciendo que se excitase más al escuchar la fricción de la mano moviéndose cubierta de lubricante. Las caricias cesaron de pronto. _Él_ lo giró violentamente y le dio una fuerte nalgada. Luego otra, y otra más. Finn estaba de nuevo al borde queriendo más.

Las grades manos le separaron las nalgas y una lengua barrió su raja. Finn sollozó de nuevo. Sabía que parecía una colegiala pero no le importaba, se sentía tan lleno de lujuria. Luego cayó sobre su culo el frío lubricante. Pensó en un dedo pero no, no era eso. Era otra cosa, lo que entraba en él era algo esférico y pequeño. Y más, otra pequeña esfera. Y otra más, de un tamaño diferente. Y otra, que le hizo aullar. Cuando la última esfera entró, _él_ empezó a jugar con ellas, dejándolas entrar y salir, abriendo y cerrando su culo, extendiéndolo para que pudiera tomar su polla.

Lo dejó un momento. Finn sabía lo que hacía; contemplaba su obra. Lo miraba atado y con el juguete chorreando lubricante dentro del culo. Sabía que _él_ tenía esa mirada hambrienta. Podía imaginar la polla de su amante dura, enorme como siempre lo había sido, y deliciosa. Finn sabía lo que era tenerla en la boca. Finn sabía lo que era montarla durante horas. Finn sabía lo que era sentirla partiéndole en dos y follándole tan furiosamente como sólo _él_ sabía hacerlo. Llevándolo tan lejos como nunca nadie lo había llevado y como sabía que nunca nadie lo llevaría.

_Él_ regresó. Una a una, le fue sacando las bolas del culo, ensanchándole. Finn gimió de nuevo. Las grandes manos lo desataron y, sin más, estaba libre. Pero no se movió. Lo esperaba a _él_.

Un peso cayó sobre la cama y la venda desapareció. Finn abrió los ojos y se encontró con la polla que ya estaba en su imaginación. _Él _la puso sobre sus labios y Finn no esperó a tomarla entera en la boca. Fue recompensado con gruñido y una gran mano sobre la cabeza que le exigía más, que le decía _chúpala toda, cómete toda mi polla_.

Y lo hizo.

Aguantó las arcadas y siguió todo el camino hasta que sintió la nariz chocando con el vello púbico de su amante. Siguió mamándosela desesperado. Era un niño queriendo su premio y ése premio era sentir ésa polla follándole. Por los gruñidos sabía que eso llegaría pronto, muy pero que muy pronto. Él se apartó y Finn gimió de frustración. Lo vio incorporarse, magnífico y fuerte. Se colocó detrás de él y lo empujó hacia abajo dejándole el culo al aire. Y luego una embestida. No se detuvo; se estrelló una y otra vez en el culo de Finn. Había algo puramente animal y salvaje en la forma en que era tomado y a Finn le fascinaba.

Las grandes manos llegaron a sus pectorales, lo sujetaron con fuerza y lo levantaron un poco. Luego unos dedos sobre sus pezones le hicieron gritar y mover la cadera para empujarse más sobre la polla de su amante. Las manos se movieron suavemente hasta la polla de Finn. Sus caricias eran lentas, a diferencia de sus embestidas, que cada vez se volvían más furiosas. _Él_ movía las manos para acariciarle, le apretaba las bolas y luego regresaban a la polla. Finn se movía de arriba para abajo queriendo todo el arrebatador placer que _él_ le provocaba. Sí, estaba chillando. Sí, pedía más. Sí, quería sentirse bañado por la caliente corrida de su amante.

Pero antes de que eso ocurriese, Finn se estaba viniendo sobre las manos que le acariciaban.

Las embestidas siguieron tan furiosas que cayó sobre la cama, sólo dejándose follar, hasta que se sintió lleno por la leche de ese hombre. Finn gimió más alto al sentirse así y sollozó cuando le dio una última embestida, profunda, y luego salió de su interior y rodó por la cama.

Finn lo pudo ver respirando acelerado, con los ojos cerrados y la tranquilidad del orgasmo. Su cuerpo estaba bañado de sudor, el vello de su pecho era negro y sus músculos aún se notaban tensos. _Él_, ése hombre que lo llevaba más lejos que nadie. _Él,_ ése hombre que le había hecho descubrir los placeres del sexo, de la compañía, de ser más que un simple artista, un simple esposo, un simple padre. _Él_, ése hombre que le había enseñado que para sentir más placer en ocasiones se necesitaba un poco de dolor. _Él_, ése hombre con el que se daba el permiso de dejarse llevar, al que le cedía todo el control. _Él,_ ése hombre al que le dejaba que tomase el timón sin chistar. _Él… Dave Karofsky_.

Se acurrucó en el pecho de Dave dejando escapar un suspiró de pura felicidad. Dave le levantó la barbilla para besarlo profundamente. Al separarse, Finn se tomó unos segundos para disfrutar del silencio y luego miró hacia el reloj sobre la mesita de noche.

—Me tengo que ir en media hora. —Dave no dijo nada, sólo emitió un gruñido que Finn interpretó muy bien—. Lo siento. Amanda necesita que este allí cuando la duermen y…

—Bien… —Finn escuchó la voz seca y cortante de Dave. No pudo evitar estremecerse de miedo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Pasa que ya me estoy hartando de esto, Finn. Que es genial follar así contigo de vez en cuando pero sabes que no es lo único que quiero. —Finn cerró los ojos.

—Me acabo de divorciar, Dave. No puedo decirles a las niñas… —Dave se levantó de la cama al instante.

—Te divorciaste hace un año y nosotros ya teníamos seis meses viéndonos. Lo siento, Finn. No es la primera vez que te lo pido pero sí puede ser la última.

Dave entró a la ducha dejando a Finn solo en la cama. Duró diez años casado con Rachel y lo mejor de esos diez años eran sus hijas. No quería lastimarlas y no sabía cómo decírselo. No sabía ni siquiera qué decirles.

_Hijas, ¿recuerdan las peleas monumentales con su madre? Pues en una de ellas salí furioso de casa y entre a un bar que no tenía ni idea de que fuese un bar gay. Bebí un poco y luego me lo encontré a él, a un viejo amigo del instituto. Hablamos, me coqueteó y terminé follando con él. Y luego lo estuvimos haciendo periódicamente durante los últimos seis meses de matrimonio con su madre. Ahora quiero vivir con él porque a su lado me siento yo mismo y porque me chifla y porque tal vez siento algo mucho muy profundo por él. ¿Qué dicen? _

Algo le decía a Finn que ese discurso no le funcionaría en lo más mínimo. Pero entendía a Dave. Él quería salir, tomarse de las manos en público, conocer a sus hijas. Ser una pareja normal. Pero Finn, aunque quería dárselo, no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar a ello. El móvil de Dave vibró. Finn lo pensó un poco antes de cogerlo y mirar el mensaje entrante. Era de Donovan Leitch, el estúpido pateador de San Francisco. Finn lo odiaba; era la representación de todo lo que a Dave le gustaba.

_Dave, sé que estuvo mal besarte y no quiero complicarte más las cosas pero… me gustaría intentar algo serio contigo. _

El cuerpo de Finn se inyectó de ira. Arrojó el móvil a la cama y cerró los ojos. De inmediato, una imagen del pateador besando a Dave le hizo estallar. Dave era gay, tenía cierto atractivo, era un acaudalado agente deportivo… El tipo de gente como Leitch. Finn no quería ni pensar en Dave haciéndolo con otro hombre, trayendo a casa a otro tío para revolcarse sobre su cama, haciéndole gemir cuando la legua de Dave estuviese en su culo. No, Finn no quería eso. Él quería a Dave única y exclusivamente para sí mismo.

No sabía en qué momento pero había llegado a eso, a necesitar a Dave. Finn había llenado siempre las expectativas de otros: de Rachel, de sus compañeros, de su familia. Y en el proceso se había olvidado de sí mismo, de sus necesidades. Dave había llegado a su vida cuando las cosas iban mal, había aparecido como sacado de un sueño y le llevó a un lugar que Finn no conocía, que ni siquiera se imaginaba que existía. Finn se estaba volviendo loco con sus obligaciones, su falta de felicidad, tener que anteponer a los demás sobre sí mismo... Dave llegó derrumbando las barreras, abriéndole paso hacía una intimidad llena de pasión y llenando su vida de la misma pasión.

Finn quiso engañarse, no era fácil pensar que había follado con otro hombre, y quiso apartarse. Pero cada vez caía, siempre terminaba buscándole, deseando en secreto todo lo que él le daba. Dave se lo había pedido por primera vez a los tres meses de empezar a verse; Finn le dio un rotundo no. Dave se lo volvió a pedir cuando firmó los papeles del divorcio y Finn dijo que no de nuevo. No quería que la gente pensara que Dave había sido la razón de su separación definitiva.

Pero ahora, a un año de esa separación, era difícil decir que esa aún podía ser una razón válida. ¿Era gay? No, nunca le había gustado otro hombre, por lo menos no como Dave lo hacía. Tal vez había mirado alguna que otra vez a Kurt un poco más de lo estrictamente normal, tal vez había admirado de más el cuerpo de Puck y el de Sam, pero eso no lo podía definir como gay. ¿Era bisexual? Probablemente, siguiendo las ideas anteriores. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no intentarlo antes con otro hombre? Era sólo Dave. Era sólo su cuerpo, sus manos, sus besos.

Finn cerró los ojos. Estaba excitándose de nuevo. Había intentado pensar en otros hombres. A solas, en la ducha, cerraba los ojos y los imaginaba, pero ninguno surtían el efecto de Dave. Cerraba los ojos y pensaba en él, en como lo había tomado la noche anterior, y la anterior a esa. Finn no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era, sólo sabía que Dave lo hacía feliz y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a eso. No ahora, ya no.

Cuando Dave salió de la ducha aún tenía el ceño fruncido y cara de malestar por su conversación anterior.

—¿Me quieres acompañar? —Dave lo miró extrañado—. Me refiero a casa, con las niñas. Podemos dormir juntos. —Dave sonrió disimuladamente—. Creo que mañana por la mañana será un buen momento para decirles que estamos juntos.

—¿En serio? Pero…, ¿por qué?

—Porque es momento de decirles a quién quiere su padre. —Dave sonrió deslumbrante y Finn le devolvió el mismo gesto. Dave regresó a la cama y lo abrazó—. Aunque después vamos a tener que venir a vivir aquí. —Dave le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿Y eso? —Finn se estremeció cuando la mano derecha de Dave pastoreó por su torso.

—Mira el tamaño de esto. Después del divorcio, Rachel casi me dejó en la calle y… me encanta la vista que tiene este departamento.

—Si juegas bien tus cartas, tal vez te quedes con el departamento y con su dueño. —Finn se giró y atrapó el cuerpo de Dave debajo del suyo.

—Al dueño ya lo tengo.

* * *

_**Hace unos días le pregunte a Winter que cual consideraba mi mejor historia y después de un análisis profundo me mencionó está historia. Un fic que sólo ella había leído, que le había escrito como regalo y que ahora ella amablemente se los presenta a ustedes. **_

_**Espero que les guste y como siempre, espero que le den una oportunidad. **_

_**Un abrazote. **_


End file.
